warriorstriviafandomcom-20200214-history
Bluestar
Bluestar is a blue-gray she-catInto the Wild, allegiances with blue eyesInto the Wild, page 5 and silver hair tinged around her muzzle.Into the Wild, allegiances Kit *Bluekit was born in the ThunderClan nursery with her sister, Snowkit. *Swiftbreeze wondered when she would open her eyes. *She opened her eyes only when she thought it was time. *Snowkit opened her eyes before her. *There were two other kits in the nursery at the time, Leopardkit and Patchkit. *The other queens were Poppydawn and Swiftbreeze. *Bluekit and Snowkit explored the camp the moment Bluekit woke up. *They hid in the warriors den to get rid of Patchkit and Leopardkit, and accidently woke up Stonepelt. *Once, Bluekit and Snowkit ate herbs from the medicine den, and got scolded by their mother, who blamed the medicine cat, Goosefeather. *On the morning before she became an apprentice, the clan deputy Sunfall took her out of camp to climb the ravine. *Snowkit eats poppy seeds and Bluekit is worried. Apprentice *Her mentor was Stonepelt. *Her first apprentice task was to gather moss for the elders. *On her first hunting lesson she caught a squirrel nearly as big as she was. *She went to the Gathering that night, but didn't remember much of it. *Her mother, Moonflower, was killed by Hawkheart when ThunderClan raided the WindClan camp. *After her mentor, Stonepelt, retired to the elders' den due to his injuries from the WindClan battle, Sunfall, the ThunderClan deputy at the time, became her mentor. *At her second Gathering she met Crookedpaw, a RiverClan apprentice, and they were repeatedly told to be quiet throughout the Gathering. *When RiverClan tried to take back Sunningrocks, she fought the RiverClan apprentice, Crookedpaw, and won the battle when her sister, Snowpaw, helped drive him away. *Just before she was made a warrior, she recieved the prophecy to blaze through the forest like fire. Warrior *While on border patrol with Thistleclaw and Tigerpaw, they find a kittypet named Tiny . *Tigerpaw nearly kills him but Tiny's life is saved by Bluefur who knows that cats don't need to kill to win battles. *Snowfur chases a cat across the border. *She is crushed by a monster, Bluefur is devestated. *Thistleclaw blames her for not saving Snowfur. Other Ranks Queen: *Gives birth to three kits, Stonekit, Mistykit, and Mosskit. *They are also Oakheart's kits. *She had to become deputy instead of Thistleclaw, who would lead a bloody path through the forest if he became deputy. *Gave up her kits to Oakheart in RiverClan on a snowy night. *Mosskit dies of the cold on the way to RiverClan. *Mistykit and Stonekit are taken by Oakheart to be nursed by Graypool. *Bluestar is the first Clan leader to have given up her kits to be deputy. Deputy: *Becomes deputy instead of Thistleclaw. *Thistleclaw is seen "cheering" when she is appointed deputy. *Sunstar thinks he is cheering for her but he is actually very angry and was yowling with rage. Leader: *Spots a flame-colored kittypet grooming himself on a twoleg fence. *Accepts the kittypet, Rusty into the clan. *Choose Fireheart as her deputy. *After betrayed by Tigerstar, Whitestorm and Fireheart are the only cats she trusts. *After losing faith in StarClan and losing her eighth life, she starts to go a bit crazy. *Saves her clan from Tigerstar's pack of dogs but is killed. Family *Her mother is Moonflower *Her father is Stormtail *Her sister is Snowfur *Her nephew is Whitestorm *Her mate is Oakheart (formerly) *Her daughters are Mosskit and Mistystar *Her son is Stonefur Battles *Fought in the battle against the rats in Into the Wild but lost one life *Fought in the battle against Tigerstar's half-trained pack of dogs but died *Fought in the battle against Dark Forest but was a StarClan warrior. Death *Killed in A Dangerous Path by dogs. *Bluestar was killed when the lead dog grabbed her leg and pulled her over the edge of the gorge. *Fireheart and her kits tried to rescue her from the water and managed to drag her out. *She was washed up on RiverClan's shore, where she spoke with her surviving kits. *Fireheart wanted to get help but it was too late for that. *Bluestar saw Oakheart who took her to StarClan. *She died after asking for her kits' forgiveness and they gave it to her. Errors *Was once called Blustar, which most likely is a typo. *She was accidently described with pale fur. Bluestar's Prophecy, pg 10 *She has been shown as a light gray cat with a dark stripe on her head. The Lost Warrior, pg 87 *She has been accidently shown as completly blue instead of a silver tint on her muzzle. Cats of the Clans, pg 9 Miscellaneous *When the series started Whitestorm was not supposed to be related to Bluestar. *Bluestar was originally going to be called Moonstar, but this was changed when they deceided to reserve Moon for the Moonpool, Moonstone, and StarClan territory's. This is strange, however, since Bluestar's mother is named Moonflower. *Bluestar's warrior name was originally going to be Moonstone. References and Citations Category:ThunderClan Cats Category:Female Category:StarClan Cats